demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolon Edgecomb
Jolon Edgecomb is a son of Hades.Jolon's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 735. Appearance Jolon is of Native American descent, with russet-colored skin, short black hair, and maroon eyes. He is five feet, five inches tall. Personality Jolon has a quiet look about him, but this belies his fierce stubbornness and disdain for authority, as well as a sharp tongue. He's got a mouth on him, and he uses it without caution, often getting him into trouble. He is startlingly clever and quick to act, functioning well on the Indy ploy: make it up as he goes along. Jolon does not appreciate pity nor sympathy—at least he pretends not to. He believes that he must do everything alone, with no help from anyone. Needless to say he does not make friends very often, nor keep them. But that can change. Beneath it all, he is self-sacrificing above all. Story Jolon was born in Bandon, Oregon. Growing up, he spent many days out by the "Face Rock" on the coast, a natural rock formation in the shape of a woman's face. Being so near the ocean was unnerving for him, but the rock face gave him a strange amount of comfort. As a son of Hades, Jolon was an easy target for monsters. In order to protect his mother and grandfather, Jolon ran away at the age of 15. He had no idea Camp Half-Blood existed, and thus wandered the country for over a year, picking up the occasional demigod companion. None of them lasted very long, and Jolon grew to develop the idea that he was cursed with death (he was unaware of his true heritage at this time). He was claimed, eventually, during his travels, and soon later learned from dryads the truth of half-bloods and the camp. With a destination in mind, he began his journey, though he barely made it. Stumbling through the trees, half-dead, he collapsed at the camp's border and was rescued by Ianto Montoya, son of Apollo. Jolon is the descendent of the famous demigod Clayton Haggerty. Clayton's eldest daughter, Elizabeth, had married and had a son with her husband a few months before Clayton's family was assassinated. The baby was taken by Elizabeth's husband, and Elizabeth ordered them to run and hide from the Ares children. They did so, and thus Clayton's only grandson survived the purge of the Haggerty family. That child, Jacob Edgecomb, was Jolon's great-great-great-grandfather. Jolon (and all of Clayton's offspring) inherited Clayton's trademark red eyes as a deep, burning maroon. Fatal Flaw Jolon's fatal flaw is holding grudges. Ablilities & Items Powers * Geokinesis: He can control the earth. * Umbrakinesis: He can control darkness and shadow travel. * Necromancy: He can summon spirits to communicate with, speak to the dead, etc. * Casting Doom: A similar form of Clayton's signature power, Jolon can cast instant death but it takes much longer to pull off and he can't do it as often, nor does he like to. * Pyromancy: He can summon and control hellfire. Weapons * Two Stygian Iron swords, one regular and the shorter offhand. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Skilled with his swords * Knowledgeable about Greek myths * Has access to a small fortune from the Haggerty family. Weaknesses * Unskilled with any other kind of weapon * Has difficulty relying on others * Can be easily manipulated by his desire to protect what few friends he has. Likes & Dislikes Likes * His mother * Camp * Communing with spirits Dislikes * His family history * Moros * Clayton * His father Trivia * Jolon was created by Josh on May 14th, 2015, and accepted by Sunny on May 14th, 2015. * Jolon played a major part in the downfall of Sentinel. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Hades Campers Category:Plot Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Josh's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus Category:Retired Knights of Olympus